Suicide Notes
by Arrowen
Summary: Dunno what its about myself.. just wrote.. read and find out.. :) YAOI
1. Slit My Wrists and Watch Them Bleed

_Suicide Notes_

Chapter 1: Slit my wrists and watch them bleed

Heero's POV:

Me and Duo have stopped in some place not unknown by me, maybe Duo knows. Anyway, I'm in a room of the safe house.

It's pretty big. The safe house its self is about the size of a small mansion. So you could imagine the size of the room I'm in. "Hey, Herro! Come look at what I found."

Ugh, Duo's yelling again. I'm guessing it's something not too important. Though, I should go see what he's yelling about, he might hurt himself. As I was walking down the stairs, I saw this cute kitten on the last stair. "Maybe Duo will like you..." I mumbled to myself as i picked up the little cat. It seemed nice enough for Duo.

I heard someone rumaging through a room, I guess that's where Duo was. As I walked into the room he was in, I heard him chime out, "Who's your new friend?"

"I found him while I was walking down here to see what you were going on about..." I only saw him nod his head. "Here..." I mumbled and shoved the small cat into his arms.

"Eh, come see what I found..." And he ran off to the left. I had to jog to catch up with him. When I came into the room he was running around in, I stood wide-eyed. "Do you like it? its like, 3 months worth of food, and if we go over here..." He ran towards the right. "There's a whole bunch of ammo for our Gundams!" He had a huge grin on his face, and went sifting through it for parts for Deathscythe Hell.

"Hn..." Was how I replied and started looking through the huge pile for Wing Zero. 'I'm starting to feel kinda hungry...' sniff sniff Oh no, Duo's cooking again. I should go see what he's burning.

"Hey, want dinner?" He asked as huge clouds of black smoke bellowed from the pan he was using.

"Eh, maybe I should cook."

"Hehe, ya, you should..."

I sighed and threw out whatever duo was cooking out in the garbage, I couldn't even tell what it was. Then i got some chicken and got to work.

After dinner we just lazed around, not talking to eachother. Well, I was trying to hack into Oz through my laptop. But after looking through everything I've read already, I slammed it shut and grabbed my book. When 12 o'clock rolled around, I gave up trying to amuse myself, I looked over at Duo. Seeing he was asleep, curled up on the chair, I picked him up and took him up stairs to one of the overly large bedrooms.

I put him under the covers and took out his extreamly long braid. 'He looks like an angel...' I found myself thinking. Being shocked I 'hn'ed and walked out of the room to my own across the hall. I was suprised with myself when I went straight to sleep right when my head touched the pillow. normaly, I would stay up half the night thinking of battle plans for us. Eh, I'm not going to think to much about it, at least I get a goodnight sleep.

When 6 o'clock came around, I was stiff from sleeping too long. And since it IS 6, I should wake up Duo. "Duo wake up. Its 6 o'clock, we have to leave soon." Something unitelligent came from Duo. "Duo get up or i'll hide all your hair products and scrunchies and elastics..."

"You wouldn't do that Heero, you love me to much." He mumbled and rolled over.

"Oh really?" I asked and stormed from the room. Making sure Duo could hear my footsteps leaving the room and towards the bathroom.

"Heero? Heero you wouldn't!" Yelled Duo getting up and running towards the bathroom. "HEERO! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SHAMPOO!?" He yelled as I hid the last of his hair things. "I don't remember..." I said casually. "Heero, if you don't give me back my things I'll--" I cut him off there.

"You'll what Duo?" I asked, challanging him, giving him one of my best death glares if i do say so myself.

"Heero, you do realize that your death glares don't faze me?" Fuck, another glare wasted, it was a good one too.

"Hn..." was all I said and walked away.

"HEY! Heero! com back and tell me where my hair stuff is!" he yelled as he tried to tackle me. But when do I, Heero Yuy, ever let, my guard down? hehe, never. So when he tried to tackle me, I just stepped out of the way and he fell and landed ungracefully on his ass. "Hey! Heero you weren't supposed to do that." He whined.

"Oh, quit your bitching and start packing, I'll get your hair shit for you..." I said and left to get his things. When we were done packing we weren't supposed to leave for another 2 hours, so I guess I had to entertaine Duo somehow...


	2. Pull The Trigger and the Nightmare Stops

_Suicide Notes_

**_Chapter 2: Pull The Trigger and the Nightmare Stops_**.

Duo's POV:

Ok, so we left the safe house for some mission to destory some OZ base. Peachy. I have to risk my ass for world peace... again...

Where did OZ Corp. come from anyway? I think I was still in dipers when they were formed. Ugh, me and Heero have about a 3 day flight (in our Gundams of course) until we get there. So I'm going to be all figety and bored so I'm going to complaine and which would equal Heero getting pissed which mean a horrible flight for me, cause he's going to completely ignore me like usual. Meh.

"Heero, are we almost there?"

_wow, I'm starting already._

"sigh No Duo, we arn't..."

You know what, I'm might as well sleep. Sleep always makes horribly long trips shorter. If only I could get comfortable that would be great. Damn these seats, so God damn uncomfortable.

"Heero, I'm bored.."

"Then goto sleep."

God I hate his monotone. Its like he dosen't care. Oh wait, he dosen't care.

"But I can't, these seats are to hard."

"then, ugh, play with your hair or something."

"grr..."

"Shut up for more then 5 minutes Duo..."

"Can you not shut up. Try speaking more then a sectance once in awhile Heero. Try a conversation."

_wow, I'm grumpy._

"Hn..." was all he said back.

Wow, what a come back. Well, its complete silence now. I think Heero fell asleep. Maybe I should shoot at him to wake him up. But then he'd prolly shoot me down with no problem at all. Ok, maybe I shouldn't shoot at him. It would be in my best intrest no too.

"Duo, you ok?"

_Ok, I just jumped out of my chair_...

"Yes Heero, I'm fine. Heart is racing becuase you scared the shit out of me. But ya, I'm fine."

_Take deep breaths Duo. In and out, in and out._

"Oh, sorry..."

Dead silence. Again. Ugh, I hate silence. If only I had music or something.

2 1/2 hours later

_wow, I actually fell asleep. Heh I'm proud._

"Hey Heero, you awake?"

"......" wow, kick ass reply.

"Heero?" Heh, maybe now i should shoot at him.

"What Duo?" Damn, I wanted to shoot at him.

"Nothing, just seeing if you were alive."

"Yes Duo, I'm alive. We're almost there. About 10 more minutes, be ready."

'YES! I'm about to die if I had to spend another hour in Deathscythe.'

A/N: I know.. Exteamly short... i'm not very good with the extreamly long chapters like some other people on here... so ya.. Read and Reveiw and tell me what you think... IT WILL BE YAOI! BELIEVE ME!! IT WILL!!!


End file.
